The invention relates generally to reconnaissance systems and methods, and more particularly to a method and system of performing video reconnaissance of an area using unmanned surface vehicles and unmanned micro-aerial vehicles.
Reconnaissance of surface areas on the earth using orbiting satellites can provide a broad overview of an area each time the satellite passes over the area. However, there are a variety of military and civilian situations that require a greater amount of reconnaissance detail or require that the reconnaissance data be provided during a time when either no reconnaissance satellite is in position or no satellite receiver is available. In such cases, personnel are typically deployed in the area either on foot or in vehicles in order to perform the necessary reconnaissance. However, such deployment can be dangerous, e.g., in enemy territory, in fires or other disaster-stricken areas, in areas of toxic spills or leaks, in harsh environments, etc. Additionally, areas to be reconnoitered may be remote thereby making personnel deployment too impractical or expensive. The same is true for situations or areas that must be monitored for a longer period of time.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for performing reconnaissance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for performing reconnaissance in an unmanned fashion.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for performing unmanned reconnaissance using both surface and micro-aerial vehicles.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious hereinafter in the specification and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention, a reconnaissance system includes an unmanned surface vehicle (USV) capable of navigated movement on an earth surface. At least one micro-aerial vehicle (MAV), equipped for unmanned flight after a launch thereof, is mounted on the USV. Each MAV has onboard wireless communications coupled to an onboard video surveillance system. A launcher mounted on the USV is used to launch each MAV into the air. Each MAV so-launched into the air collects video data using its video surveillance system and transmits the video data using its wireless communications.